characterarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Derek
derek13.jpg|Yeah, I got sucked into the ad campaign too. Fucking Husband. derek3.jpg Derek35 FAVOURITE.jpg derek34.jpg derek.jpg 'Character Height:' 6’2” when he’s standing. Character Eye colour: Gray eyes. Character Distinguishing Notes: He sits in a wheelchair. Personality Character Personality: Derek was once a very competitive young man. He was cocky and arrogant like any guy, really. He loved to laugh and be around friends. He was never the serious sort. He loved having fun and going to parties. He was someone people loved to be around. Honestly, he was like the typical teenage male. He also really loved muggle sports. But of course, that was before his accident. Now, he’s not quite the same guy that he used to be. Now, Derek is bitter and rather reserved. He no longer enjoys going outdoors like he used to and tends to stay inside most of his free time. When talked to, he doesn’t make very pleasant conversation and unlike his jokester self that he used to be, he’s always serious nowadays. Nothing seems to make him smile any more. Character Strengths & Weaknesses: He cares too much about what others think about him. It tends to keep him from doing things; especially now with his disability. Unique Character Traits: Derek has amazing upper body strength. He constantly works out in his free time. Character Spoken Languages: 'English. 'Family, Parents & Siblings Jerry Kertousch; 43 (Father) Elaine Royz-Kertousch; 42 (Mother) Carwyn Eris: Husband Eliot Hanover: Son Gemini Hanover: Daughter-in-Law Harrison Eris: Son Parker Eris: Daughter-in-Law Morgan Eris: Daughter Connell Eris: Son Sasha Entienne: Daugher Jacques Entienne: Son-in-Law 'History' As is obvious, Derek is in a wheelchair, unable to walk on his two legs. He wasn’t always like this though. In fact, Derek was a very sporty guy. Being muggle-born he used to participate in all sorts of muggle sports ranging from baseball to football to swimming. Derek was an active guy with a great life. He started off as any young wizard would, he received a big surprise when he turned eleven and got his Hogwarts’ letter. He was excited and his parents, although surprised and confused at first, accepted this simple fact and sent him off to Hogwarts happily. Derek started off great. He was a popular young man with lots of friends and he joined the Quidditch team as soon as he could in his second year. It was a great life and Derek loved it. But that was before the accident. It was the summer after his fifth year and Derek had a run-in with some leftovers from the days of the Dark Lord. They tormented Derek and beat him up. Finally, they used a dark curse and permanently broke his legs with a curse that had no cure (think sectumsempra). Ever since then he’s been in a wheelchair with the Healers unable to do much about it. His wheelchair has magical properties that allow him to travel up and down the stairs of Hogwarts with ease. He wheels himself everywhere else. And it’s been ever since then that Derek changed and withdrew from the crowed of Hogwarts. Wand A flexible oak wand. 11 ½ inch with the core some crushed dragons scales.